


Ballerina Princess

by WillowOsbourne



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aunt Natasha Romanov, Big Brother Peter Parker, Everybody Lives, Gen, Pepper Potts - Freeform, clint barton - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowOsbourne/pseuds/WillowOsbourne
Summary: Morgan is wary of Natasha, but Natasha want's nothing more than for Morgan to like her.Peter knows what to do.





	Ballerina Princess

Peter looked up from where he was sitting at the living room table with Morgan. His eyes caught sight of Nat who was watching them with an unreadable expression. Peter recognized it for what it truly was. Longing. 

He turned back to Morgan and picked a blue pencil to continue the coloring of his red and blue superhero. „You know Momo, Natasha looks kinda bored at the adults table. Do you think she would have fun painting pictures with us?“  
Morgan didn't even look up from her paper. „She's scary.“ she responded in a quiet voice, only daring to glance up quickly under her bangs when Peter didn't immediately respond.  
This info wasn't new to him though. He noticed how tense Natasha got around Morgan and in return Morgan drew back more and more. No thanks to the Black Widows resting bitch face.

But what he also knew was that the reason for Natasha's anxiety was that she wanted Morgan to like her. Desperately. And really, who could blame her. Momo was adorable. What kind of person wouldn't like the girl which got Tony Stark wrapped around her finger. Seriously, Morgan was Peter's favorite superhero.

"Mmmh, I get that she can look a little stern, but that is just to keep the bad people away. She is actually really nice." It was then that Peter had an idea. "I just thought you would like to be friends with her. After all, she is a real ballerina." Hearing this, Morgan slowed her hand, in which she was grasping a purple pen, which she had been viciously scrapping over her paper. She looked up and let her eyes quickly dart over to where Nat was sitting at the kitchen table with Clint and Pepper. Of course this did not go unnoticed by Natasha, who gave Morgan a hesitant little smile. 

"A Ballerina?" she asked Peter, definitely curious and willing to listen. "Yeah," Peter responded quickly "she is really graceful and all, like a real princess. A Ballerina Princess! If you were friends she would definitely want to show you all the cool moves!" Morgan stopped drawing altogether. "Do you think so?" she asked, still a bit unsure. "Of course! That's what friends do right?". Morgan gave a sharp nod, brows knitted in concentration. 

Sensing that Morgan was still a bit hesitant and didn't know how to proceed Peter continued encouraging her. "She is really shy though, she is probably scared, that you don't want to be her friend." "But I DO want to be her friend!" Morgan exclaimed, making everyone at the kitchen table perk up and just as quickly act as if they didn't hear anything. With a final "I'm gonna draw her something pretty!" Morgan grabbed a blank paper and the pink pencil and started scribbling away. At this moment no one could have denied that she was Tony's daughter, determination written across her features.

After a while Morgan's drawing came to an end. With one last stern look she checked out her picture and deemed it presentable. She pushed the picture over to Peter to get his approval. With a huge smile Peter looked at the drawing. Apparently Morgan had drawn Natasha and herself holding hands, wearing pink tutus. To their right stood a unicorn. When he handed it back to Morgan he beamed at her. "She will love it!".

Encouraged by his words and her strong desire to actually meet a real ballerina princess Morgan slowly scrambled up from her seat on the floor. With hesitant steps she approached the table. One last glance of insecurity was thrown at Peter over her shoulder, who gave her two thumbs up for further encouragement. The occupants of the kitchen table had stopped talking and were now completely focused on Morgan. When she approached Natasha she lifted the paper in her hands and held it out for the Russian to take. 

Nat's hand was steady when she reached for the drawing, but everyone knew that she was a bunch of nerves. Gently she lifted the picture and took in all the details. "It's US!" Morgan burst forth. Worried that Natasha wouldn't like her gift. "It's beautiful." Natasha told her. "And we are both ballerinas. Do you like to dance?" she treaded carefully. Of course she had heard the whole conversation that had happened just a couple feet away from her. "Yes!" Morgan couldn't hold back her excitement. "Peter told me you are a REAL ballerina. Is that true?". Of all the things Natasha had learned in her past, she would have never thought that this skill was the one she would become to hold dear, even after all that had happened. "Yes, I am. Do you want me to give you some tips?" 

Hearing this Morgan's eyes lit up and even from where he was sitting on the floor Peter could see how her walls came crashing down. He was pretty sure Spider-Man just lost his biggest fan to Black Widow. "So were friends now?" the little girl asked giddily. "Best friends!" said Natasha and just like that Morgan ran for her room yelling "I have to get my shoes! Mommy I'm gonna dance with a real ballerina princess!".

Peter was laughing happily along with Pepper and Clint's small chuckles. He didn't notice Nat at first, but stood up when he became aware that she was approaching him. Within the blink of an eye Nat was hugging him tighter than she ever had before. A soft "Thank you." whispered in his ear. When Peter started to babble on how it wasn't necessary to thank him she grabbed his shoulders and looked him straight in the eye. "No. Really, thank you!" and Peter was sure he saw tears in Nat's eyes.

With a blink they were gone and a happy Morgan came running back into the room, shoes in hand. "Are you coming?" she asked. "Of course! Lead the way" Natasha responded and followed her new friend out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I ever finished and posted.  
> I hope you enjoy.  
> I'm open for critic, so don't be shy :)


End file.
